Cardinal Guillermo
Cardinal Guillermo is a supporting antagonist in the Coiling Dragon series. He is one of the cardinals of the Radiant Church and the right-hand of its leader, Pope Heidens. He is geniuely fond of Linley and his talent, and he present the Magic Book of Earth as a price to seal their alliance. However, Linley considered Guillermo as an enemy after the true nature of the church are revealed, and vice versa. Personality Unlike most of the Radiant Church members, who are zealots and/or hypocrites, Guillermo is much more genuiue and benevolent. In spite of this, he still participated the acts against Linley with full obedience once the latter's betrayal was certain. Biography Friendship with Linley It was unknown how Guillermo became a Cardinal of the Radiant Church since his past was never revealed in the books. However, it was assumed he stayed in the Church for a long time and got promoted from a low rank. While serving as Heidens' right hand, Guillermo remains rational and friendly when Linley became a general of King Clayde. Unbeknownst to him, Linley arrived in Finley solely for revenge after discovering Finley Kingdom's involvement with his father's death and his mother's missing. While showing gratitude towards Guillermo for granting him the magic book, Linley was still wary of Guillermo since the Radiant Church was shielding Clayde, who was the one responsible for him losing his parents. He was also on the radar of the Church after he killed Duke Patterson, who was revealed to be an apostle of Osenno. Assassination Attempt After sustaining an attack from the Cult of Shadows assassins, Linley soon instigated an attempted assassination plan by seizing the chance of his injury. He faked his situation and made it seemed to be too much for him to sustain. Worried, Guillermo went to visit Linley, but Linley casted him out by faking his worsen situation and vomitted on Guillermo, who had a serious mysophobia. After forcing Guillermo to leave, Linley was relived that he could finally confront the king alone, so he prepared poison and added into drinks he shared with Clayde, who visited him not long after. However, Clayde already saw through his ploy and proved the poison was immune to him due to the abilities the Radiant Church granted to him. Then, Clayde revealed that Linley's mother was dead, after he sent her to someone (later revealed to be Heidens), causing Linley to greviouslu drop his facade and went full-fledge berserk in order to kill the lying king. Confrontation During Linley's confrontation against Clayde and his royal servants, the forces of Radiant Church soon arrived to assist the king, but when Gullermo recognized the assassin was Linley, he was shocked and angrily called Linley a traitor. Even so, he was in disbelief and sadness when he discovered Linley's grudge against Finley Kingdom as well as the entire Radiant Church. He also objected after Linley's imprisonment, when he discovered that Pope Heidens tried to erase Linley's talents through the Divine Baptism. Upon hearing Heidens' decision to execute the Divine Baptism, Guillermo immediately showed horror on Linley's punishment, claiming it to be far too severe for a man to bear. However, Heidens spitefully claimed Linley deserved such because of his foolish attempt against the Radiant Church and showed no remorse. Later, Linley still escaped after seizing the chance when the magical beasts invaded and destroyed Finley, before killing King Clayde with his own hands and making his first step of avenging his parents. Guillermo and the rest of the Radiant Church escaped back to their headquarters. Post-Timeskip During the next seventeen years after Clayde's demise, the Radiant Church sent minions to hunt down Linley, but to no avial. Horrified at Linley's growth in skills, Heidens considered him as a threat and ordered Guillermo and Stehle to take down Linley's friends. Siege against the Baruch Kingdom After the foundation of the newly formed Baruch Kingdom, during Linley's absence of his ten-year period of training, Alfanso made a deal with the Cult of Shadows to plunder its magus crystal mine. After getting troops lined up in the Anarchic Lands, Guillermo was ordered to lead the army in the siege alongside and their reluctant allies from the Cult of Shadows, trying to wipe out Linley's force and plunder its magus crystal. During the battle waging on, Linley and his allies fought hard against intruders. Osenno was killed by Buck, Alfanso committed suicidal attack after defeated by Deslie, and both Fallen Leaf and Stehle met defeat at the hands of Linley. The Cult of Shadows members were stalled, unwilling to assist the Radiant Church. To ensure his victory, however, Heidens arrived in the flesh in order to confront Linley, much to the shock of Cult of Shadows and even Guillermo. By the end of battle, Guillermo later bore witness when Heidens summoned the Oracular Spell at the price of his minions. Constructed by Master Delin's remaining essence in his ring, Linley broke free from Heidens' spell and killed Heidens, while wiping away nearly all his forces. With the death of Heidens at Linley's own hands soon after, the Radiant Church had crumbled to its ultimate defeat, forcing Guillermo to surrender. Final Fate The fate of Guillermo differed between novels and comic book adaptation. Both of the versions were alive by the end of the battle, but to different degree. *In the novel, Guillermo surrendered and was chained into prison. It was presumed that he died of his age when centuries had passed. *In the comic book version, Guillermo retreated with the remnants of Radiant Church, persumably taking charge after Heidens' demise. Linley allowed him to go since Guillermo was the only Radiant Church member he could forgive, likely due to being kind to him. However, Linley also stated that he would fight back if Guillermo dared to invade his realm. Trivia *Even after he break up with Linley, Guillermo is always seemed to be reluctant to obey Heidens' order to take down Linley. *Guillermo is considered to be the kindest member of the Radiant Church, and some fans do not view him as a outright villain. *He is the gentle counterpart of Osenno. Navigation Category:Affably Evil Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Fanatics Category:Imprisoned Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Book Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Insecure Category:Magic Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Right-Hand Category:Delusional Category:Male Category:Deal Makers Category:Grey Zone Category:Provoker Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Minion Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Remorseful Category:Honorable Category:Betrayed Category:Dark Priests Category:Redeemed